A New Beginning: New Doctor's POV
by sashapotter
Summary: The new Doctor's thoughts during the last scene of him and Rose togteher in Jouney's End. So beware for spoilers. This is not a sequel but a companion piece with my first story, A New Beginning which is from Rose's P.O.V on this same scene.


No matter what

**A New Beginning: New Doctor's P.O.V**

The new Doctor watched as the other Doctor and Donna walked away before Rose stopped them. She wasn't ready to accept him yet, and he had to admit that it hurt. A lot. But he knew that she had the right to feel like that. He wasn't her Doctor.

They were the same man yet he wasn't the one that Rose had gone on adventures with. He was the one that Rose saw getting cut off and then falling down a cliff. Never to be mentioned again. He did have the same memories, same feelings that the original Doctor did but Rose still didn't seem to want him.

He had tried to tell her that he could spend the rest of his life with her. Something the original Doctor could never do. He had hoped that this information would help her accept him more. Maybe even make her happy. But instead, she was still trying to tell the original Doctor that the new Doctor wasn't him.

"He needs you. That's very me"

That was so true. They both needed her. Their Rose. Couldn't live without her. And yet only one of them could have her. The one who could give her the happiness that the other couldn't. He could see the pain in the other Doctor's eyes about having to lose the woman he loved all over again.

The only consolation being that Rose would have her own Doctor. Someone who could age with her and love her with no fear of ever loosing her. He felt sorry for the original Doctor. It wasn't fair. He was going to have to let the woman he loved go. Again. They had the same feelings, and the new Doctor could feel the pain that the original Doctor was feeling.

Rose was speaking now. She wanted them both to answer a question. He walked towards her and stood there, directly in front of the original Doctor. He already knew the answer. Had known it for a long time now. But what would the original Doctor say?

"Doesn't need saying"

'Typical. Never a straight answer with that man' thought the new Doctor. But he himself was different. He was part human. And so before Rose could even finish asking her question, the new Doctor placed his palm on her arm and leaning in, he whispered the three words he knew the original Doctor had wanted say for so long but couldn't say it now.

"I love you"

Rose's face froze for a moment as her mind processed the words. She looked into his eyes and he kept them more open than the original Doctor had ever done. He let all his feelings show through his eyes. A thousand emotions pushed through. Happiness for just being with her, uncertainty that she may not accept him, sadness if she rejected him but most of all it was love.

Love for this beautiful blonde human who had stolen his heart the minute he'd looked into her eyes and told her to run.

Rose stared for a second longer before pulling him roughly and pressing her lips to his. The elation that went through him made his heart swell. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her as close as possible. His grip on her tightened as he poured all his love for her in that one kiss.

He knew the other Doctor could feel what he was feeling and was really sad about it but the feeling of sadness was blocked out by the original Doctor's happiness for Rose and the new Doctor's happiness that Rose was his.

He let himself drown in the kiss. A kiss from a Rose. She surrounded him. All his senses were filled by her. He could feel her, smell her and taste her lips on his. Could hear her breathing fast as she used up her oxygen to kiss him like her life depended on it. If he opened his eyes he'd be able to see her. She completed him more than anyone else could in his whole life.

He never wanted this moment to end.

The sound of the Tardis' hum broke through and Rose pulled away, head turning as she ran towards the fading Tardis before stopping. He watched her as she stood there frozen. Though Rose had kissed him, he knew that she would always love her Doctor more.

Time may change things, but the new Doctor knew that he would always come second in Rose's eyes when it was between him and her original Doctor. But even then, he knew that he would always love her just as much as the original Doctor always did and always will.

Because she was their Rose and he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. No matter what happened between now and the coming future, he would always love his Rose whether she wanted him to or not.

He walked towards her and stood next to her. Taking her hand in his own he squeezed it gently. She looked up and into his eyes.

"My Doctor" she whispered. His grip on her hand tightened, "Always" and he meant it. She smiled at him and he felt even more happy than he already was. Rose was finally accepting him. Nothing could make him happier than this.

Suddenly Rose said, "How long are you going to stay with me?" He was confused for a minute before remembering. The original Doctor had asked her this same question a long time ago. Now it was his turn to answer. Giving her a big grin he said, "Forever" and then added, "Literally"

She smiled at him and he liked how her eyes sparkled. It meant that she was happy. They'd be happy together; he'd make sure of that.

Rose pulled him closer than before and kissed him again. He kissed back with as much an enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around her once again. "I love you too" she whispered as she buried her head in his shoulder. He smiled and held her as close as possible.

This was his new beginning. With his Rose.


End file.
